hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Kharamanos
Lord of the Kharamanos is the 36th episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary Our story begins in a desolate city. The Tangler ATV, the Chopper, the Reverb, and the Saber drive through it slowly. The city is so desolate that not even the Reverb's scanners find anything. A crow caws somewhere above them and flies off. *''Zoom: There's something creepy about this place.'' *''Agura: Abandoned buildings, no people, eerie silence? (a little spooked) Yep. Creep central.'' *''Stanford: Speaking of "eerie silence", is Tezz still with us?'' They hit the brakes. Tezz drives up to them in the Splitwire a second later. While Tezz was on the Red Sentient Moon, he had installed electromagnetic beacons around the Multiverse. These beacons are being used to find an unguarded entrance to the Red Sentient Planet. Tezz, however, is still a bit unwilling to work with the others. His scanners pick up something, and he speeds off. The rest of the cars catch up to him as Vert asks Sage to modify a Battle Key to where Tezz's beacons are taking them. She does so, and they go through a portal. -- The portal takes them to a familiar jungle, to which Zoom complains about the smell. Vert has a hunch of the familiarity about this place. He soon spots Vandals in their vehicles coming to them, and Stanford realizes that they are on Planet Vandal, to his dismay. Chain maces swinging, the Vandals rush to battle. Vert commands his team to scatter, all except Tezz do so. The team promptly fights back while telling Tezz off about his arrogance. Vert requests some help from him, but Tezz is more interested in learning about the Vandals. They manage to fend them off, but one managed to escape amidst the chaos. The group scorn Tezz for his performance, but Tezz has something better to do at the moment. Stanford, angry at this, tells him to do his own thing. Something is giving off a signal similar to his beacons, and Tezz wants to go and investigate. Though still angry at Tezz's attitude, Vert tells the team to retrace their steps. They do so, but not before Agura tells Tezz to watch Vert's back, as he insists on coming with him. Tezz goes off as soon as the three leave, Vert following behind. -- An angry Captain Kalus learns that Battle Force 5 are on the Plain of Calderas. Realizing this could reveal their secret, he has them prepare for battle. -- (The Saber follows the Splitwire over to a cliff.) *''Vert: You sure that signal's coming from down here?'' *''Tezz: Electromagnetism does not lie.'' *''Vert: Right, it just conviently anomalies.'' (Tezz just gives him a confused look. Vert gives off a small chuckle.) They stop at a makeshift assembly line below them to find small, blue alien workers in robotic suits on wheels building vehicles. The two get a better look while remaining hidden. Tezz guesses that this is where and how the Vandals get their vehicles. A crocodile Vandal zaps the ground with a stun rod, surprising two of those aliens (called Kharamanos) and telling them to work faster as they go back to position. A rather interested Tezz notes their precision in the planet's conditions. His scanner goes off and the Russian realizes that the molecular bonding tools match the frequency of his beacons. As he goes to confirm his theory, he knocks a pebble down, getting one of the Kharamanos's attention. Before Tezz can make a move, Vert pulls him back into hiding. Tezz looks out as the Kharamanos goes to investigate. The crocodile ward from before knocks him down for not working, angering Tezz. He kicks the alien into some barrels, further angering Tezz. This prompts him to put on his gauntlet and take action, leaping down from the cliffs. Vert follows suit, believing that he wants to fight. Tezz leaps down and blasts the crocodile with an EMP blast from his gauntlet. Two other crocodiles attack with their stun rods. Vert leaps down from the assembly line and hits them both. One rushes in to punch him, but the leader grabs a metal rod to block it. He hits the crocodile repeatedly with it, despite Tezz's warnings on being careful with it. The second crocodile grabs him, but Tezz manages to take control of a stun rod and zap him. This prompts the reptiles to let go of Vert and flee. The Kharamanos approach them and one of them admires Tezz's gauntlet. He thanks him and shows him what he can do by sending a stun rod to him. He catches it and tells the alien that he combined Magnetic theory with nano-technology to create the invention. Said Kharamanos introduces himself as Tromp. Tezz and Vert introduce themselves (Tezz calling him his assistant "monkey boy", a line Vert said when they first got on the planet). Tromp thanks Tezz for freeing them, in exchange, they fix the Saber. Vert reluctantly agrees to let them do so. -- Kalus and his team drive through the jungles. Hatch fears a rebellion will break, but the Vandal Warlord assures him that they are too cowardly for that, especially when they get rid of the Battle Force 5. -- While they work, Tromp explains that he and his kind were taken from their home planet and enslaved by the Vandals long ago as he shows Tezz a picture of their home. The thing is, his people need a leader. They are workers, not fighters. Tromp, however, notes both qualities in Tezz and requests that he be their leader. Tezz promises to bring them home. Atop a cliff, Vert spots Kalus and his army coming to their position and he requests that they leave. Tezz is not abandoning his new allies and reminds Vert of the Battle Force 5 code: no one gets left behind. Vert complies and Tezz allows Vert (who he requests that the Kharamanos call him by his real name) to plan a counter strike. The group get to work and prepare for battle. -- The Vandals eventually arrive at the Plain. Vert, Tezz, and Tromp looking over to see them. *''Vert: Tromp. Better get to your station.'' (Tromp goes back down) *''Vert: (to Tezz) You ready to do this?'' *''Tezz: My calculations are complete. They are flawless. Let's hope your plan is, too.'' Vert shakes his head with an amused look as his partner heads for the Splitwire. He gets into the Saber and the two drive up to the Vandal army. Kalus questions why they would attack when his team clearly has strength in numbers, Hatch replies that they are foolish. The warlord seriously doubts that. The two teams stop a few feet away from each other. After a nerve wracking stand-off, Kalus fires the first shot from his catapult. Vert fires the Fuser deflecting the shot as the vortex opens. Vert and Tezz go in and their vehicles combine and form the ShockBlade! Tezz promptly fires an EMP burst to them, making them scatter. They drive off after they counter attack, the army in pursuit as they fire their weapons. Vert and Tezz promptly dodge and take as much fire as they can, but the fusion process is wearing off. Tezz fires an EMP burst to buy them some time. They eventually make it to their destination just as they de-fuse, the Vandals surround them and fire everything they've got. On Vert's signal, two Kharamanos raise a metal bar in Hatch's path, causing him to trip and fall. Hatch reports an ambush by them. Many nuclear bombs are fired into the air by catapults, sending Kalus on the run and dwindling the numbers on his army. A few use grappling hooks to pull the Vandals's vehicles down. Vert and Tezz join in the fray as Vert hits the Prime Evil with the Saber's blades and sends it spinning. Tezz fires a few EMP blasts from his crossbow, sending Sever and Krocomodo on the defensive. The rest make a retreat once Kalus commands a show of force, but they actually had a secret weapon in tow, a car manned by remote control that deals with the rest of the forces (which Tromp resists the urge to repeatedly test). The rest of the Kharamanos cheer for Tromp, causing Kalus to realize they have found a leader. A Kharamanos attaches a grappling hook to Kalus's armor, and on Tromp signal, they fire the catapult, sending Kalus flying. On Tromp's command, the other Kharamanos drive the rest of his team off. Tezz volunteers to bring the aliens back to their home before the Vandals can regroup. -- Back on the Kharamanos's homeworld, Tromp, now leader of his kind, thanks the two for helping them escape. When Tromp asks why Tezz risked his life to help them, he has some trouble with his answer... *''Tezz: I feel that, er...It's time for us to go. I have a Multiverse map to complete.'' (Tezz drives away) *''Vert: That's Tezz for "I'm really going to miss you guys". See ya.'' (Vert drives away with Tromp looking on) Key Events *How the Vandals get their vehicles is learned of. *A rebellion breaks and the Kharamanos are freed. Fusions ShockBlade Quotes ﻿ Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tezz Category:Episodes focusing on Vert Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2